Reid's Stalker
by KESwriter
Summary: Reid has a stalker, but he does not know it. Not on until the stalker reveals herself. They must work together to take down who or what wants information about him as both their lives are put in danger.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds.

Reid has a stalker, but he does not know it. Not on until the stalker reveals herself. They must work together to take down who or what wants information about him as both their lives are put in danger.

Reid's Stalker

Chapter One:

Eileen Cortland looked around the luxurious office she was sitting in. Everything was sleek and shiny with wealth. She bet the office alone was worth more than her shabby two-room apartment. Sitting in this office could mean any number of things and none of them were good.

Her employer Lucinda Marcin entered.

"Eileen!" she gushed. "Thank you for coming in on such short notice."

She only had to race across town, break a few speed limits, and nearly knock over a taco stand to get here. But that was nothing new when it came to working for Marcin and Glenmire Private Investigation Service. When she said jump she said how high.

"It was nothing," Cortland said. "How can I be of service?"

"Have you ever been to DC Eileen?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Well you're going to be spending three weeks there starting Sunday."

"What is the assignment?"

Marcin pulled out a file and handed it to her.

"See for yourself."

It was a picture of rather scruffy young FBI agent named Spencer Reid. As she read his brief bio her level of disbelief grew.

She looked up at her. "Ma'am you want me to monitor an FBI agent?"

"That's what the task says doesn't it?"

"He is BAU, following him while he is on assignment could prove more difficult than what I am capable of."

"That is why you'll only be monitoring his activities while he is in DC. The client wants to get to know his lifestyle and daily habits."

She flipped to the next page and saw the number of bugs she needed to plant. The one in the shower concerned her the most. It was just too much to handle.

"Ma'am I could be performing some serious jail time if I am caught," she said carefully.

"Which is why you won't," Marcin said firmly.

She looked at her living arrangements. She'd be staying in the apartment across from Reid's that was empty. How convenient.

"You will be reporting directly to our client," Marcin said as she finished reading the file. "You will only refer to her as Tasha. If you any further questions your services will no longer be needed."

Cortland put the file down and Marcin stared her straight in the eye. They were dangerous.

"Is that understood Eileen?"

"Yes Ma'am," she said firmly.

"Good," she said in a more cheerful tone. "Go down to technical services where you'll receive what you need for this assignment."

They stood up and shook hands. "Good luck, Eileen."

"Thank you."

Cortland had a feeling she'd need all the luck she could get to avoid detection and jail time while trying to maintain a clean conscience for what she was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Cortland went down one floor and met with Alton Bruel, or "Q" as he preferred.

He presented her with all the surveillance devices she needed. Q showed off the water-proof one.

"This one can get wet without damage, but the image might be rougher. Especial with steam. Try to find a relatively dry spot. It should be small enough for him not to notice."

"Yes, an FBI agent won't notice a bug in his shower," she said sarcastically. "What kind of agent wouldn't notice that?"

"Someone who isn't looking for one," he said with a smile.

Cortland just sighed. Q patted her on the shoulder.

"Cheer up. You're getting out of this city for a few weeks. It should be fun."

"It isn't Paris Q," she said.

"You could still use some time away from this place."

Cortland suddenly looked around. Q read her mind.

"The only bugs this place has are the ones I operate," he said.

Cortland sighed again. "I really don't want to get in trouble with this but I don't see how I won't."

"You'll be fine."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," she said and looked at the transmitters. "Am I the only one who sees this stuff?"

"Until you turn over the equipment. Cloud storage for this sort of information is easily accessible with the right hacking skills."

"I think I understand that," she said.

"I'll also be tracking the flight patterns of the BAU. I'll be the one to text you when Reid is back in town for you to follow him."

"Great," she said. She also desperately wanted to know if he knew something she didn't about the assignment.

Again, Q seemed to read her mind. He shook his head.

"You know how dangerous it can be to ask questions around here Eileen."

Cortland wasn't the only one hiding from something. Q had hacked the wrong database and now he was hiding in plain sight in a private investigation agency.

"Good luck Eileen," he said kindly.

"Thanks Q," she said.

…

Though it was only Friday, Cortland decided to pack. She decided for DC she would bring a variety or wrinkle-resistant business outfits. She also threw in some pairs of jeans and t-shirts. In the event she had to follow him to some place swanky, she threw in a black dress and some jewelry. Few things were more important than fitting in with a crowd.

Cortland then assembled what she needed for her surveillance work. After checking that it worked, she put her camera and the various lenses in a case. Then she pulled out two wigs, one blond and one red. She hated the idea of using them, but if she was going to spend three weeks watching him, she might need them. In addition she threw in some makeup and glasses. The whole thing could be seen as fun if it weren't so dangerous.

When she was done, she grabbed a beer from her fridge and pulled out her work computer. She Googled his name. Articles about his heroism showed up. Only a few photos of him appear that weren't his FBI ID photo. He could only be seen in a handful of videos from press conferences, and he never spoke. When she looked in Google Scholar she found articles he wrote for his various PHDs. He was also wrote several articles with Alexandria Blake. His writing was dry and fact-driven. She wondered if this is how he sounded in person.

Cortland looked one more time at the most recent photo she could find of him. He was thirty-six but he still looked young to be an FBI agent. And if Cortland was being honest with herself, she thought he was kind of cute. But looks didn't matter not when there was so much more at stake.

After two more beers, a TV dinner, and Netflix, Cortland decided to go to bed. She looked at the cracks in the ceiling and peeling green paint. She knew she should feel lucky to have this instead of a jail cell, but she didn't. In many ways she felt more trapped than ever. Especially with an assignment like this from which no good can come from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Cortland was fifteen the last time she flew to the East Coast. It was before her mom was sick and she had saved up for five years so that they could go and "shop and until they drop." Cortland would have preferred to have spent some time at the museums. Her mom always kept a photo of them from the trip on a bedside table no matter whether it be at home or in the hospital room where she died.

She was so lost in thought throughout the plane ride the time seemed to pass quickly. She arrived at Reagan National Airport late in the afternoon. Cortland took a cab to the apartment she was staying in. The owner had been paid under the table in cash to give her the building code. A key had been mailed to the office earlier in the week. She took the back entrance and avoided seeing anyone. The apartment was unfurnished but she came prepared with a pillow and blanket. This was going to be her home for the next three weeks.

Cortland spent the rest of the day testing her equipment. She took photos with her zoom lenses and pinpointed the window for Reid's apartment. It was a level above hers. She turned on the laptop and checked the Wi-Fi signal. She also read over how to place the bugs, as this was her first time. As she checked how her camera worked at night she caught a brief glimpse of Reid entering his apartment building. She kept taking photos until she saw the light come on his apartment. The curtains were light so she could see some book cases and furniture. He pulled the curtains closed a few minutes later.

She reviewed what she saw on her camera. This was the most current image of him. His hair was still slightly wavy though not nearly as long as it had been in the past. Even from this distance Cortland sensed there was something charming about him.

…

Cortland woke up early and dressed business casual. Through her camera she caught a glimpse of him an hour later already dressed for work. She quickly took the back entrance out of the building to follow him.

The distance between Van Ness and Quantico was commutable either by car or subway. It was a nice day, so Reid appeared to walk to the subway. Cortland always stayed a few feet away from him in the crowd. Once they got underground she tied her hair back and threw on some glasses. There was no such thing too much paranoia in her job.

Reid took a seat at the end so she was forced to sit in the middle. She pulled a _People_ magazine out and began to read. Cortland glanced at him once and found him staring out the window. She wondered how many of the world's problems he was trying to solve.

When the Quantico stop came, Cortland tucked her feet in to let Reid pass. She didn't look up until he passed her. It would have been risky to follow him any closer. She stayed on for two more stops. Once she reached the surface, she let down her hair and ditched the magazine. The real work was about to begin.

Most of her jobs had been legal investigative work. Catching cheating spouses, employees who weren't injured but claiming workman's compensation as examples. But what she was doing now could land her in jail at least a few years.

Careful about not leaving scratches, she broke into Reid's apartment in roughly a minute. She was amazed at the size of the inside. He must be investing his money carefully. There were bookshelves everywhere. Q said his cyber footprint was small and that explained part of it. She glanced at the titles ranging from a Nigerian dictionary, a large selection of Russian literature, to soap digest books. She noticed there was less dust on one row and a book sticking out. She carefully pulled it out and found a quotation written in the book.

Cortland sighed. "You were in love once," she murmured. "But not anymore."

After carefully putting it back she pulled out her surveillance equipment. She rigged cameras and microphones in the main sitting area, kitchen, bedroom, and the place she was dreading the most, the bathroom.

She wasn't paid to ask questions but doing this made her feel dirty. It was specifically requested that the bug be placed in the shower stall. Cortland could have said there was no good place to fit it. But they would be able to tell she was lying. All the bugs would be transmitting back to her, not cloud storage, which meant she had some control over how it was presented.

Cortland took her time examining his apartment further. He had take-out menus from every cuisine culture in the world and were organized alphabetically. His desk was extremely neat with a fountain pen at the head of the blotter. In it was a sobriety coin. She looked through his mail and found that he did diversify his investments well. She also found the latest report from a sanitarium where his mother appeared to be staying at. Reading that made her feel dirtier than when she was in the bathroom. His clothes were all sorted neatly according to color with darker ones closer to the front. He seemed to favor dark suits with handkerchief pockets.

Before leaving she took another glance around his apartment. He had pictures, music CDs (all Beethoven) and some Dr. Who paraphernalia. It was refreshing to be in an apartment with such a strong personality. She both dreaded and looked forward to seeing him in it some more.

…

In the afternoon Q texted her that Reid was in Boise on a case. This left Cortland free to roam the city. She had never been to DC and always wanted to.

As she spent time in some of the museums, she wondered about Reid. She wondered what this client wanted from him. Cortland knew better and she usually didn't think too much about these cases. Something about Reid felt very special.

She arrived at "her" apartment late at night. She pulled out her camera in case there was any activity. The curtains at his window were unmoving. Cortland cuddled up in a blanket and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The next morning Cortland checked out Reid's car. Careful about avoiding surveillance cameras, she broke into his car with ease. It was a shabby vehicle but it must suit is his needs. Like everything in his house, he kept it very neat. There was a stack of Beethoven CDs inside the console and a packet of gum in the glove box along with the registration and a thin book on car maintenance. In his back seat there was another messenger bag containing a set of clean clothes. His trunk contained a spare tire and jack. His neatness clearly extended to every part of his life.

It would be tempting to plant another bug here but there were no instructions to do so. Her employers were probably smart enough to know that cars in Quantico were subject to random inspections. It would make tracking him harder but not impossible.

She went back to DC to play tourist. The exhibits were stunning. At times she almost forgot she was there on business. She took the time to eat at a nice restaurant. She charged it all to the company card. It was part of her cover and some of it was fun.

Cortland spent the night watching his neighbors. He had one elderly neighbor who seemed to be enjoy her crossword puzzles. The other neighbor didn't have a light on. She went to bed early in hopes that Reid would be home tomorrow.

…

Tedium was part of a private investigator's job. Mastering how to stay alert while bored was important. It worked better with a partner but Cortland was used to the working alone. She spent the day watching Reid's apartment intently. She considered it practice for when he was actually home.

Q finally texted her at noon that the case was complete and he should be home by around six o'clock.

She watched him come in around six-thirty. She turned on the surveillance cameras and began to watch. Upon entering his apartment and turning on the light, he dropped his bags and rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted. She watched uneasily as he entered his bedroom and began to undress down to a t-shirt and shorts. He then pulled the blankets up and laid on his bed. He appeared to fall asleep instantly.

It must have been a hard case. Cortland drafted some notes:

 _Subject falls asleep quickly after exhausting cases._

…

The next day she woke up extremely early and got dressed. Reid looked so peaceful as he slept. He woke up two hours later and began to undress. Her stomach churned as she watched him enter the shower. She didn't watch long. Cortland only took notes about the scars on his skin. She refused to admit to herself the possibility that she enjoyed it as she minimized the screen showing the bathroom.

It was raining today so he drove. Cortland grabbed a taxi and paid extra for him to follow her specific instructions. Reid always drove the speed limit and sometimes a few miles under. He followed all the rules of the road. She was careful to turn away when they drove past him as he took the off ramp to Quantico.

Cortland returned to DC to play tourist again for a few hours. She mulled over what she saw in the shower stall. She wondered what the client wanted to do with this information. It started to scare her to think about the possibilities.

She was ready and waiting next to the surveillance equipment when he got home around six o'clock. He pulled off his jacket, undid his tie and hung them in the closet in his room. Reid then turned on a Beethoven CD and began to cook pasta and meatballs. He ate it with a glass of red wine. Cortland watched as he read a thick book for a few hours after cleaning up. Not long afterwards he changed and went to bed.

Cortland decided to curl up on the floor and sleep also.

"Sweet dreams Reid," she said to the image of him curled up in bed.

…

He liked to shower in the morning, she noted and then minimized the screen. She watched him toast a bagel and make some coffee for a thermos. He always closed the drapes before he left.

She followed him to work again on the subway. This time she sat in another car with her hair down and her face in an e-reader. She caught a glimpse of him leaving the platform as the train moved away.

Cortland was in the apartment working on notes for her reports when she her phone rang.

"Hi, I'm Tasha," the woman said cheerfully when she answered. "So how is Reid?"

"He seems healthy and in good spirits," she said.

Tasha laughed. "I like you already Eileen. How does he look? He has a model's physique. Has it been fun seeing what's hidden under all those prim and proper clothes?"

"There is an element of appeal to him," she conceded and hated the words as they came out.

"That's what I want to hear!" she said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see the photos."

"I'll have a collection to show you in a little while," Cortland said. "I haven't mastered his schedule yet."

"Well you still have time. The weekend should be a treat, I wonder if he likes long bubble bathes?"

"We'll see," she said.

"Now I'll let you get back to work. I'll check in later next week, good-bye Eileen," she said and hung up.

It occurred to Cortland that Tasha was sounding a little too enthusiastic about Reid's body. She wondered if there was more the story. There was something that made Reid special and Cortland wanted to find out what it was if only to satisfy her own curiosity.


	5. Chapter 5

I am recovering from a cold. I hope to post again soon.

Chapter Five:

Reid did indeed like to take baths, though not fragrant bubbly kind. She imagined it helped with the sore muscles from previous injuries. She hated herself but she saved a few screen shots and let the rest run with the camera window minimized.

Cortland looked at her notes she organized on the floor. There were more questions than answers. The team had not been called to consult on a case San Diego in the last two years and case involved missing homeless veterans. Nothing exactly "sexy" about that. She had a theory that "Tasha" represented the interests of someone (or some people) based in Los Angeles. If that were true then she'd need Q's help narrowing it down but doubted he would be interested. Spencer Reid was good looking. There was no question about that. He also had a heart of gold. Yet there were other handsome agents. Other heroic agents. What did Tasha want with him? Cortland kept telling herself that this was all just personal curiosity from her days as a cop but deep down she knew there was more to it.

She could hear the water draining from the tub. Cortland picked up her notes. Today was going to frustrating as she had to follow him on the road since she heard the call he made to Derek Morgan about meeting in the afternoon. She had ordered a rental car for the weekend for this exact reason. It was going to fun for him and risky for her.

…

Reid adored Derek Morgan's son. He brought a present for the boy and flowers for Mrs. Morgan. When she took a walk around the neighborhood she could hear laughter. The word "pretty boy" tossed around. He spent nearly three hours there.

She followed him to a coffee shop called Culture Café where he ordered beef tacos. Cortland occupied herself in the corned with a bulky laptop with privacy screen and a look that said "Don't Bother Me." She really a had a camera locked on him and rapid typing notes for her boss. His leisure wear wasn't that different from what he wore to work. Just polo shirts and khakis. He preferred black coffee with sugar and then added more on his own. He was reading a book on the history of manatees in Florida. He had cute dimples when he read something of interest (that was more of personal interest to her and left that off her professional notes).

Reid then went to bed early tonight. Cortland pulled out her red wig and some makeup. It was time to start getting paranoid.

He visited with Jennifer Jareau's family for brunch. She walked by later and saw Reid tripping over the ball and the older boy was lightly teasing him for doing so. His friends had such nice-looking families. He didn't have any siblings so he must consider the team part of his family unit.

Cortland then followed him to the library. He made small talk with her about her two kids while she looked at the bulletin board. After showing some ID she chose a computer station where she could watch him discreetly. She played solitaire while Reid looked at the Turkish history section. In the end he checked out four books.

He brought Chinese takeout home. Again he listened to Beethoven while he ate. She was starting enjoy the sound of the music. Watching his daily life on the weekend was genuinely enjoyable. So this was his life. She looked at the stack of notes she'd assembled and sighed. How she wished the bad feel growing on the back of her neck would go away along with Tasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"I was right wasn't I? He like hot baths when he's off the clock?" Tasha gushed.

Tasha seemed to have Reid's work schedule memorized and called after Cortland tailed him to work on the subway.

"Just not the bubbly kind," Cortland admitted.

"Great! That means the photos will come out better! Can't you send me just one?"

Cortland stalled. "Reid's schedule has been a little hectic. It will take some time to find the perfect photo."

"You have until Wednesday night," she said in less sweet tone. "I want one hundred photos. I paid for quality cameras. Give me your best shots of the best parts. I'll let you interpret what I mean by that."

"I have a thing for feet," Cortland said jokingly.

"Something closer to the middle of his body," she said firmly. "I want the shots good enough to make measurements. It is what I am paying you to do."

"I'll get it to you before ten p.m. East Coast time."

"Perfect," she said in a sweet tone. "Have fun!"

After hanging up Cortland laid down on the floor. She stared at the ceiling. So this is what her life has become. Jail time might have actually been preferable. But there were dangerous things in jail. She missed being a cop when right and wrong seemed clearer. Cortland realized what she must do and it wasn't going to be fun or easy.

…

Reid should be happy. He found the women locked in the attic safe before they were about to be sacrificed. But the images of the burned women threatened to haunt his sleep. He just wanted to go into his apartment and lay down.

Unfortunately, he found a woman sitting on his couch in the dark. He pulled out his weapon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Can you turn on the light first?" she asked calmly. "It is kind of hard to talk in the dark."

While still aiming his gun at her, he turned on the light. He saw a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair dressed in a white blouse and beige pants.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked firmly.

"My name is Eileen Cortland. I am a private investigator based in San Diego sent to monitor your activity using illegal methods that include bugging your apartment. This is a great place by the way."

"Why?"

"I do not know much about who is asking for this information. I am not paid to ask questions."

Reid didn't lower his gun.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Twelve days."

"Where are the bugs?"

"Here, the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom."

Reid couldn't help but turn red. He was growing angry too.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I've grown a conscience," she said casually. "I have done some scummy things for these people but I found the line I couldn't cross when they asked for naked pictures of you."

"It's not in cloud storage?" he said.

"Nope, the bugs are of an old-school design. Cloud storage is also more prone to untraceable hacking."

"What do you want?"

"To serve my time in a federal super-max. The people who hired me are dangerous."

Reid watched her. Something hit him.

"You used to be police," he said.

"How'd you guess?" she asked.

"Your wording, and many PIs are former police. You were forced out weren't you? What does this organization have on you that you're afraid of?"

She sighed. "I was caught stealing money for my mother's escalating medical bills. I ratted everyone out to avoid jail time. Even though my mother is dead, I am still paying bills. The people I work for say that a powerful cop on the inside has put a hit on me. They've offered protection and cash for servitude."

Cortland was telling the truth and Reid could see in her micro-expressions that she was on the verge of tears. He lowered his weapon and holstered it.

"What if we tried to this organization down together?"

Her eyes filled with hope. "You're willing to risk that?"

"No life should be thrown away due to some bad decisions. Keep up your job and we'll work out something with my team."

"You're amazing," she said. "Even better in real life."

"Thank you," he said uncertainly.

"You know I've seen naked pictures of you right and you still want to help me?" she said rapidly.

He turned a deeper shade of red. "What matters is taking this organization down," Reid said.

"Tasha, the client, wants one hundred naked photos of you by tomorrow ten o'clock east coast time," Cortland blurted out.

Reid could remember the last time he felt this embarrassed but at least he didn't feel alone this time. He also felt like he was in control.

"Do you have the pictures?"

"A few, I need to grab more from the camera footage."

"I have an idea and Penelope is going to hate it," he said more to himself than anyone. "I need to call everyone and we need to meet at the BAU including you."

"You know your boss might not be as thrilled about the idea of you helping me," Cortland said.

"You're my stalker and how I deal with it will be my decision," he firmly.

There was a hint of a smile in Cortland's reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven:

"No, no absolutely NOT!" Garcia shouted. "I am not looking at nude photos of you!"

"Garcia it is the only way I can think of to catch the people who wants this information," Reid said. "By embedding a virus in the pixels of the photos we can get more information about who wants it and how they plan to use it."

"What does Hotch think of this plan?" Garcia asked.

"He said it was my choice."

"And what about this woman? How well do you trust her? You barely even know her and she was spying on you!"

"I know what a cornered person looks like," Reid said.

Reid leaned forward and looked her in the eye.

"When I was in high school the prettiest girl in school lured me to the goal posts and blindfolded me, and stripped me naked in front of the entire class. I only ever told Morgan and Maeve about this. I'm telling you now because someone wants to humiliate me again but this time I have a chance to take control of the situation and use it to my advantage."

Garcia sighed. "I think I once said I'd do anything for you boy wonder and I guess this counts as anything. Where are the photos?"

"Eileen Cortland has them on a memory stick. She should be done speaking with the team in a few minutes."

"I don't like her but I don't envy her being in a room with four profilers."

"Neither do me," Reid said.

…

Hotch was looking at his notes.

"So you served as a police officer in San Diego. What precinct?"

"The fifth," she said.

"And you said you were a detective?"

She nodded. "Robbery/homicide. The robbery part was what got me in trouble."

"How much did you steal?" Rossi said.

"Thirty thousand. My mom never worked anywhere long enough to get health insurance. I could only cover so much. I started stealing four years ago a little at time. I was caught two years and three months later."

Lewis was watching her.

"When did your mother die?"

"Last year in the worst treatment facility in the country," she said as her voice cracked. "She died a week after I got of jail. A church group helped me get her cremated and placed in a mausoleum."

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said quietly.

"Thank you," she said.

Hotch looked at her. "How did the agency reach out to you?"

"I had received some heavily veiled threats in the mail from prison and was looking through the want ads when I received a phone call from Glenmire Investigation Services saying the threats were real and they could guarantee my safety if I came and worked for them. I didn't have many options and I chose to throw my lot with them."

J.J. tapped her pen on the table. "So what do you suspect they want with Spencer Reid?"

"On the surface, I think they want to abduct him and perform sexual acts on him. But what I think they want more is leverage. They want something from the BAU and will go to great lengths to get it."

"Why do you keep saying 'they'?" Rossi asked.

"Because I'm not buying Tasha's over the top lusty desire to see Reid. No one looks like Reid in the Bureau, but I still don't believe that lust is the only desire involved."

Hotch stood up. "Thank you Miss Cortland. I'd like to speak with the rest of my team and decide what our next course of action should be."

"Thank you for not turning me in right away," Cortland said.

"You were right in ascertaining there would be more to this operation. Arresting you would only allow for another agent to be sent to finish your work. Why don't you go down to Garcia's office to help with the photos?"

"Yes sir," she said and walked out.

Hotch closed the door.

"I'm inclined to believe she is telling the truth about everything."

"I think she might be holding something back though," Rossi said. "Though I can't figure out what."

J.J. and Lewis exchanged a look. J.J. smiled.

"She's in love with him," she said.

"How can you tell?" Rossi asked.

"The slight change in expression when she says his name," Lewis said.

Hotch paced around. "Reid's safety needs to be our priority. Cortland should continue her investigation into Reid's routines and habits and then return to San Diego as if nothing happened. We'll see what Garcia's virus reveals in the meantime. Any objections?"

Heads shook around the table.

"Everybody head home then. There are cases that need to be assessed tomorrow."

They packed up their things and slowly left.

…

"I feel like I'm going to need to bathe Purrell after all this," Garcia said as they finished the collection.

"You did a good job," Cortland said. "From either direction she pull the shots she won't notice the virus. The more she shares the more information we get."

"You're talking about my coworker you know!"

"I'm trying not to think about it that way," she said. "Just think of the good it will do."

"I really, really hope this works," Garcia said.

"I do too," she said gently patting Garcia on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

I could use a review to see how readers are enjoying this story.

Chapter Eight:

Reid entered his apartment that night with some trepidation. Cortland had probably touched every surface in there. He wandered around looking for the bugs. He couldn't find any. She must be very good despite claiming she had never bugged a residence before. He was growing tired but suddenly felt very uncomfortable getting undressed. He had been watched before but never this closely.

His phone rang.

"Are you afraid I'm watching?" Cortland said.

"Yes," he said honestly.

"Don't, I keep the screen minimized at night unless I hear something like the phone ringing. Don't worry about taking a shower either. I don't start looking until I hear the sound of your coffee machine. Then I know it is time to follow you outside."

He suddenly felt relieved. "Okay."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow but you won't see me hopefully."

"I haven't so far."

"And let's keep that record going," Cortland said.

"Good night Eileen," he said.

"Good night Spencer," she said.

…

Cortland pulled out a red wig and tied it back in a bun. She also added dark-rimmed glasses and some makeup. She almost felt a slight thrill of trying to evade him.

Reid did look over his shoulder twice but Cortland was careful to weave through the crowds. He took a seat in the back of the car so she sat in the front with a crossword puzzle book. She glanced once his way and noticed he was scanning the crowd. It was almost felt like a game.

Reid got off without so much as glancing her way. She didn't dare look outside. Cortland got off at the next stop. She threw out the crossword puzzle book undid the bun in her wig.

"You're quite good," a voice from behind her said. She looked around to see David Rossi standing outside the station with a cup of coffee.

"You hacked my phone," she stated.

He nodded. "We need to keep a lookout on you somehow. You understand we don't exactly trust you."

"Fair enough," she said.

"We're going to be leaving for Wichita very soon. I thought you'd like to know that so you can adjust your plans accordingly."

"I think I might take the train to New York then. I haven't been there in ages. Just don't try to have someone break the bugs while I'm gone."

Rossi nodded. "Understood. Have a good day Miss Cortland."

"Good luck on the case Agent Rossi."

As Cortland headed back to the station, Rossi shouted:

"One last thing, break Spencer Reid's heart you will have the full wrath of BAU to contend with."

Cortland gasped. "Yes sir," she said.

He waved. "Good-bye."

…

New York was everything she remembered it was. The crowds, the skyscrapers with a new air of construction in places. She only had time to visit the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was amazing. It made her wish her mother was there to enjoy it with her. She wondered what it would be like to visit here with Reid. He would probably be an outstanding tour guide.

As she left she thought about what Rossi said. Her feelings for Reid were growing, but she wasn't ready start a relationship with him, even if there was the possibility of one. He was an amazing guy but she had a variety of skeletons in her closet. Her priority was to guarantee the safety of his life first.

Cortland picked up some souvenirs and head back to DC. She could hardly wait to talk to Tasha. She hoped what she and the BAU put together would work.

…

"I love them!" she gushed. "They're of even better quality than I could have imagined. This is what happens when you pay for quality cameras!"

"Thank you," she said trying to sound grateful.

"I'll so like the extras you added of him getting undressed. I could make a flip book of this."

"I thought you might like them," Cortland said.

"I just want to blow some of them up to full scale, maybe even make him into a pillow until I get the real thing."

She jumped. She wanted to scream. "Okay," she said slowly.

"Don't worry it will be all consensual," Tasha said. "I'm sure Reid will love me once he gets to know me."

Cortland reminded herself she was not paid to ask questions but she needed to keep her talking. "I was amazed with the size of muscles in various areas."

"I know," Tasha said gleefully. "He is lovely from head to foot."

"He likes Head and Shoulders with almond oil," she added.

"I can't wait to nuzzle his hair," she said. "Well I'll let you get back to work. Q told me he is out of town, but he'll probably need a nice a hot bath if the case is long and stressful. A few more pictures won't hurt. Bye-Bye."

Cortland felt sick to her stomach. She knew she did the right thing in contacting the BAU. She might have saved his life from a worse fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Nine:

The last thing the team wanted to do on Friday was stay at the BAU any longer. Reid had a couple bruised ribs and J.J. had a black eye from a scuffle with the UNSUB. But Garcia's messages sounded urgent and they wanted to help figure out what "Tasha" wanted to do with Reid.

"Guys this is scarier than anything I could imagine and I have seen some really creepy stuff here," she said pulled out files.

Reid gulped when he saw the pictures. "Society of the Black Sash."

Rossi looked the photos. "All the BDSM equipment imaginable."

J.J. pulled out her phone and applied the magnifying app. "There already people chained up in there. Could you ID them?"

Garcia shook her head. "I ran their faces through every facial recognition software available. No matches."

Hotch looked at the markings on their chests. "They marked like cattle."

Garcia began to tear up. "It's a slave trading network."

Rossi looked up. "I thought we shut down all of those networks?"

"There is a public front to all of this for exclusive BDSM users. They claim these men are models."

Hotch traced a names in the file. "Tasha, real name: Natasha Wrenfield. One count of drunken disorderly conduct."

J.J. fell back. "How does Reid fit into all of this?"

"Guys remember when bodies kept on surfacing on Sonoma beach a year ago?"

Reid cringed. "I was tracing the wave patterns when a sudden riptide pulled me under. Morgan couldn't stop laughing as I got soaked."

"Someone else was watching and took photos of you drenched."

"Still seems like a lot of trouble to capture an FBI agent," Rossi said.

"There is a lot of eager chatter to have you," Garcia said.

"Is any of it traceable?" Hotch said.

"No sir, the proxies weave through every continent."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Lewis asked

"That the photos are already being modified in disturbing ways," Garcia said. "I have a window into their system and I can keep monitoring it even though I want to take a shower and wipe my own memory every five minutes."

"Should we be putting extra security on Spence?" J.J. asked.

Hotch shook his head. "We don't know what moles they might have in the system. It is best that Cortland continue her assignment and report to us any suspicious activity. Speaking of who, do we know what Cortland has been up to in our absence?"

Garcia nodded and smiled. "She is still doing touristy things around here and lying low. Nothing disgusting about that assignment."

Hotch turned to Rossi. "I trust you to debrief her tomorrow."

Reid raised his hand. "Her task is to follow me during the weekend."

"Then call her in the morning."

"That sounds fine by me," Rossi said.

"Everybody go and get some rest. I'll see you all in the morning on Monday."

Everyone began to pick up their things and leave. Hotch looked to Garcia and Reid.

"Stay back for a minute."

He closed the door behind them.

"Garcia, I won't let anyone make you feel trapped here again. Reid I promise we'll shut this network down before any tries to get ahold of you."

"Thank you sir," Garcia said.

"Thanks Hotch," Reid said.

"Have a good night."

After they both left, Hotch looked at the photos again.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again," he said.

…

Cortland woke to Reid murmuring in his sleep.

"Please don't hurt me," he said. "Leave me alone. I didn't do anything wrong. Stop touching me!"

Cortland opened the window. His sheets were twisted around him and his hair was a mess.

"Please stop hurting me. I'll be good I promise," he cried.

Cortland desperately wanted to reach out and hug him.

"No more! No more!" Reid shouted.

Something was giving him nightmares and she wondered if it had anything to do with what Garcia might have found about Tasha.

"Stop! I'll do anything you want, I promise."

She thought about calling but that would have invaded his privacy even more that she had already done. It was painful to watch this but at least these dreams showed that their work yielded some results.

"Please," he cried. "Leave me alone!"

Cortland minimized the window and turned away from the computer. She plugged her ears and tried to sleep.

…

Cortland got the phone call early in the morning.

"Your little virus revealed one large BDSM trading operation," Rossi said.

"I was afraid of that. Where is it based?"

"In LA as you suspected. I admit I have seen a lot of nasty stuff and even this was hard to look at."

"We-you won't let anything happen to him."

"How much longer are you to track his whereabouts?

"Until next Sunday."

"I don't I need to tell you how important it is that you maintain your 'cover.'"

"No sir."

"Then try to have a good weekend and make sure Reid does too."

"I will."

Cortland sighed when she got off the phone. That explained most of Reid's fitful sleeping. She heard the bathtub faucet running. She hated her job but she needed fresh photos. Reid was submerged in over his head in the water with his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't drowning but he probably felt like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the support! If you know where I picked up the name of the new character from, then you are as big a fan of YA literature as I am.

Chapter Ten:

Hotch was playing cards with Jack when there was a knock on his door. Hotch opened it and a man who appeared to be in his early forties in a gray suit appeared holding an e-tablet

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," he said formally. "I'm Agent Colin Feldspar, the new department head for the human trafficking task force."

"I know who you are," Hotch said. "You used to work in counter-intelligence. Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry to bother you at home but your technical analyst found something of vital importance to us."

Jack appeared. "Dad what is going on?" he asked.

"Why don't you play in your room Jack? Agent Feldspar won't be staying long."

"Okay," he said and went to his room.

Hotch gestured for Feldspar to come in. They walked into the kitchen where Hotch and Feldspar took seats.

Feldspar put his e-tablet on the table. "I understand you technical analyst has been running facial recognition scans on several people."

Hotch nodded. "Yes and she couldn't find any results."

"That's because her searches aren't digging any deeper. These men have had plastic surgery done to conceal their real identities. Agent Hotchner your team has uncovered a lead on one of the most dangerous human trafficking rings in the world. This was a group that managed to evade the Silk Road completely."

"Please get to the point Agent Feldspar," Hotch said. "What do you want from my team?"

"Please, it's Colin. I want everything your team has on the Society of the Black Sash. This is the first big break on the case we've had."

"Colin, this case is very unique in nature. Someone is targeting a member of my team. I'm willing to work with you but the final decisions must be mine."

"You really want to engage in a turf war over this?" Feldspar said

"I think you want to use my agent for an undercover operation into this society. Something I will not allow."

"This could save literally hundreds of lives. Shouldn't the agent have a say in the matter?"

"Agent Feldspar I understand your desire to take down this trafficking ring. It would also prove your ability to lead your team. But I will not endanger the life of my agent unnecessarily."

Feldspar sighed. "What about your source? Can I make contact with her?"

"She is only knows what she is told. Follow her too closely and her superiors might sense she came to us."

"So you really don't want me to near this case without your approval of the slightest action?"

"No," Hotch said firmly.

"What if I were to go above your head then? I still don't think you have any idea the size of the operation my team will be able to take down with access to your sources."

"My answer stands firm. You're welcome to go above my head with this but I assure that the outcome will be in my favor. I don't question your competence but I have been at this longer and know what I am dealing with."

Feldspar stood up. "I can see we have reached an impasse. I will speak with my team and decide our next course of action."

Hotch stood up also. "It is not personal Agent Feldspar. I would like to work with you but on terms we can both agree on."

"Understood Agent Hotchner," Feldspar said and then opened his e-tablet suddenly. He showed the pictures of three men hanging from chains and then three pictures of men that looked drastically different.

"Robin Daily. Corbin Thomas, and Graham Dixon. These men have been missing for over eight years. Your technical analyst was looking for eight point matches. These men only have four. Their hair, and facial structure have been drastically altered. Some food for thought."

Hotch looked at them briefly. "I assure you we will do everything in our power to catch the people responsible."

"I hope you do," Feldspar said.

…

When Jack was asleep, Hotch put in a call to Rossi.

"We could be facing a turf war with the human trafficking taskforce that I'm afraid we'll lose," he admitted.

"This is our case Aaron, they can't touch it."

"This isn't one woman with an obsession with Reid," Hotch said. "This is a whole operation."

"They can't have Reid," Rossi said. "The kid has been through enough."

"I know but do we have enough to build a case to keep it?"

"It was Reid's idea to build the virus, it should be his choice as to whether to stay involved."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Him wanting to play hero?"

"Yes."

"Then talk him out of it. He can't be the hero all the time at the risk of losing his mind."

"I will David."

…

Sunday had been a pleasant day of surveillance. Cortland even managed to play a few games of chess while watch Reid played with a variety of people he seemed to know. Then he ordered a Nigerian dish and watched a movie in Russian. She could almost pretend she was with him enjoying the day.

Reid was tying his tie his when there was a knock on his door.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," the man in a gray suit said. "I'm Agent Feldspar, how would you like to liberate a three hundred sixty-two men and women?"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Eleven:

Cortland called Rossi the minute Reid finished the conversation with "I'll think about it."

"Rossi," he answered with.

"Agent Rossi what do you know about Colin Feldspar?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Because he just tried to recruit Reid into joining the sex trafficking ring we are all trying very hard for him to avoid."

Rossi swore. "I thought Hotch would have spoken Reid before Feldspar could have gotten ahold of him."

"My surveillance," Cortland said suddenly. "Hotch didn't feel comfortable bringing it up at home while I was monitoring him."

"But Feldspar did. He clearly doesn't know the depth of your investigation. Can you fix the loop so no one sees Feldspar speaking about the secret organization?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. What will be is the fact that Reid is thinking about letting himself get abducted."

"The kid has a heart of gold. We'll talk him down. Trust me. Even if it involves trapping him in the BAU."

"Do whatever it takes," Cortland said. "I also have another task for Garcia if she is up to it. I want to recruit an asset."

"I'll see what I can do."

…

Hotch was waiting in the reception area of Feldspar's office.

"You spoke with my agent without telling me," he stated in a deadly tone.

"I don't need 'permission' to speak with any of your agents."

"You should have extended the professional courtesy of informing me about decision to attempt to recruit one of my agents."

"I don't have time for professional courtesy. Your agent seems willing and eager to help out in any capacity he can."

"I think you're overstating his enthusiasm. I believe he said he'd consider it."

Feldspar stared him. "Wait a minute his apartment is bugged? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You do not know the depth of the investigation being conducted on Dr. Reid. I don't know how else to make myself clearer: Stay away from him."

Feldspar came closer to Hotch's face. "I gave 'him' my business card and to contact me when he has made his decision. Now if you don't have anything else to say Agent Hotchner, I have work I need to do."

Hotch glared at him and then left without saying another word.

…

Cortland spent the day hopping from café to café working on her laptop. She was working on a new slideshow for Tasha. It was disturbing how numb she was growing to the process. All the while her nerves were on fire. They had to talk him out of it. There no way she could imagine Reid getting involved with Tasha.

It was five o'clock and Cortland received no texts about a case so she wandered over to her apartment. She turned on the surveillance cameras and watched as he came in one hour later.

Reid scanned the ceiling looking for bugs and couldn't find them.

"I'm going to let myself get caught!" he shouted.

Cortland called pulled out her burn phone and dialed his number.

"No!" she said. "Please Reid don't."

"Working the Human trafficking task force could free so many people Eileen. It would be selfish not to do so."

"But what about the price of your soul? Can really survive what they have planned for you with your sanity intact?"

"It is a risk I'm willing to take for the greater good."

"But what about your team?" she asked. "They depend on you!"

"They'll understand eventually," he said.

Cortland began to pace around the apartment. "You're beginning to develop a god-complex you know that? You're the smartest person in any room. You feel things on a different level. You think your involvement is the key to solving everything!"

"Eileen I was targeted for a reason. Maybe I am the FBI's best hope of taking down the Society of the Black Sash. It is a risk I'm willing to take."

She suddenly began to tear up. "I don't want anything to happen to you Spencer. I'm in love with you!"

She watched the surprise register in his face.

"You love me?" he said slowly.

"It was one of the reasons I turned myself in. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore. I think everything about you is amazing. It isn't just physical, it is just the way you care about people. The way you make people smile. You are so amazing that it is hard not to fall in love with you."

Reid sat down. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you won't go along with this. Say you'll stay Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I can't Eileen, I'm sorry," he said. "Goodnight."

He hung up and Cortland fell to her knees. She dialed Rossi's number.

"Is kidnapping completely out of the question?" she asked.

"It has crossed all of our minds several times. No luck with you?" Rossi said.

"I told him I loved him and it didn't make a difference," she said as tears fell down.

"I'm sorry. I kind of liked the idea of you two together."

"Really? I have enough skeletons in my closet to fill an anatomy school and legitimate employment is hard to find for a disgraced cop."

"You're witty and I see the way you look at him. He could use someone like you in his life."

"Thank you Agent Rossi."

"Please, call me Dave. You've earned that right."

"Thanks, Dave."

He sighed. "You know what this means right? We have to break the Black Sash before the end of your assignment."

"I'll see about recruiting my asset tomorrow then."

"Anything for Reid."

"Anything for Reid."


	12. Chapter 12

If I don't write tonight. I won't for a few days. Writing is like breathing for me.

Chapter Twelve:

On Tuesday Alton "Q" Bruel texted Cortland that the agents from Quantico were being sent to Chicago to investigate a series of home invasions. Q almost envied Cortland for this assignment. Some people considered California paradise but Q was from Boston. He missed the cold air and the seasons. California was just where he happened to get caught with no way out.

Q was surprised to see a package waiting for him from DC the next day. It was labeled express delivery. He opened it to find a snow globe of the Capital Building. It came with a note:

" _This one lights up! Or the model did. I don't know if this one will as I couldn't find a tiny screwdriver to open up the battery compartment. I hope you like it. See you soon Q!_

He looked at the bottom and noticed the screw was missing. He pressed open a tab in the compartment and the panel popped open. Along with the panel came a black thumb drive.

Q smiled. "How a very James Bond of you Eileen."

He plugged the thumb drive in and a PowerPoint presentation immediately loaded. They were a series of pictures of Spencer Reid. The first ones were from news clippings then they were followed by shots of Reid taken by Cortland in public. Him drinking coffee. Him reading a book on a park bench. They were very charming. Cortland had a good eye.

The next set was from taken from surveillance footage. Reid doing dishes. Him reading a book. Sipping wine while looking out the window. The pictures slowly revealed more skin. He began to get undressed. It was starting to feel make him feel very uncomfortable as the last photos revealed Reid naked in the shower and in the tub.

The next slide was blank except for a message:

"This is who Reid is now. This is what he'll become if we don't intervene."

They were all pictures of Reid in BDSM situations. It sickened him to the core. He wanted to turn it off, but it felt wrong to not see it through to the end. The last pictures were of him bloodied from head to foot.

The next slide was blank except for a quote:

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." ― Edmund Burke.

The final slide contained a DC-based phone number. It stayed there for two minutes.

The show ended and Q watched as the file entered his trash bin and deleted itself. Q clicked on the thumb drive and found nothing. This was Cortland's message.

He looked around his apartment. This had been his life for so long, he never imagined a way out. Q liked to think he was happy. He had a nice circle of friends and went on the occasional date. But none knew he was hiding in plain sight from a group of people he stole from to cover gamboling debts. This was jail disguised as paradise.

Making sure he wasn't followed, Q went to the mall and bought a new phone in cash. He then went back to his apartment and dialed the number.

"Hi Q," Cortland said nervously.

"I'm in Eileen. What do you need me to do?"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Thirteen:

"So your 'Q' seems downright charming," Garcia said to Cortland on Thursday. "He also has some terrific coding skills. So the your employer was contacted by the Society of the Black Sash two months ago with the request for a PI to monitor the habits of Spencer Reid and also bug his apartment with an emphasis on revealing his body."

Cortland was sitting on a park bench with a tablet open. She was careful to stay in a spot devoid of security cameras.

"Any other special notes?"

"Yes, to 'terminate investigator if she asks too many questions about the ethicality of the assignment'"

"So I'd be fired," Cortland said. "My life would be in danger but it isn't the end of the world."

"It might be. Your employer provided information on how they would drop the protection they've been giving in the event you chose to turn traitor."

Cortland sighed and looked around. "You know the only thing I used to care about was staying alive. I thought all I needed to stay content was a Netflix account and alcohol. Since I met Reid and the rest of you guys my life doesn't seem so important."

"Your life still matters Eileen! But I know what you mean. Reid makes you look at things with a new perspective."

"Thanks Garcia. So how are people handling the news about Reid going under cover?"

"Not well. I'm not anyway. No pet names for people especially smart people who are choosing to make dumb choices. J.J. looks like she's on the verge of crying and Lewis just looks mad. Hotch has deeper frown lines than usual too."

"Is there anything else I can be doing aside from writing a tour guide for someone who has to spend three weeks in DC?"

"Stay in contact with Tasha," Garcia said. "The more you talk with her the more info I can siphon off your phone."

"The minute this assignment is done I am going to take a long shower with enough soap to scrub the all the windows of the Empire State Building."

"You're funny and I don't blame you. Okay the team just boarded the jet and have been cleared for takeoff. Everyone should be happy as they apprehended the UNSUB and saved a family but somehow I highly doubt it."

"Me too Garcia."

…

Reid didn't come directly home. Cortland waited in her apartment for two hours after the projected arrival time. Normally she wouldn't care. He could have gone out for drinks with colleagues, did some extra paper work, or stopped to meet a friend. But she had a bad feeling about him being this late this time.

After twenty more minutes of fidgeting, she called Rossi.

"Feldspar was waiting for him at the BAU," Rossi said with disgust. "He wanted to debrief Reid on their floor and introduce him to his team."

"Terrific," she said sarcastically.

"He told us all basically to shut up after the case ended today. He had made up his mind and was determined to follow through."

"What about his mother?" she asked.

"J.J. brought that up and he said how he looked after his mother was his business."

"Sounds intense."

"That is one word for putting it mildly."

There was a beeping from her phone. "I have another call coming in. Keep me informed."

"Same to you Eileen."

Q's voice came on the line. "Eileen, there's a Black Sash mole in the human trafficking task force! Get out now!"

"Is it Feldspar?" Eileen said grabbing her purse and leaping to her feet.

"No, it's the tech analyst!"

"Have you told Garcia?" She said as she ran down the stairs.

"No, they're on the same network!"

"Then call Hotch!" She gave him his number as she ran down the stairs.

"I don't know what do Eileen!" he shouted.

"Get out of where you are. Go underground, deep."

"What about you?"

"I'm going after Tasha," she said with fresh determination.

"With what?"

"Leave that to me. It was good knowing you Q, Alton. Stay safe."

"You too Eileen."

Cortland entered the cool darkness and felt a powerful arm snake around her neck. She slammed her foot on her assailant's foot and then slammed the person into the brick wall. The grip loosened and she looked to see a white male with a military-style haircut unconscious. The man fell to the ground.

On him she found a Glock gun, knife and a cell phone. She dialed the number he used.

"Hello Eileen," her Glenmire employer Lucinda Marcin said pleasantly. "I see you have violated the contract you signed with Glenmire Investigation Services."

"Technically, I didn't," she said as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. "I didn't ask as much as tell."

"Leave it to you split hairs. Anyway since you clearly subdued my first employee I shall be sending more at the behest of my client."

"Tasha?"

"She thought she had such a strong rapport going with you. It is unfortunate that things had to turn out this way."

"Where is Reid?"

"With Tasha I presume," she said.

Cortland wasn't a betting woman, but she had nothing to lose at this point.

"You're lying," she said.

"How did you know?" Marcin said suddenly.

"I didn't," Cortland said with a smile. "Until now. Game on Marcin."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fourteen:

After retrieving the man's gun Cortland went back in the apartment building. She went down to the basement and broke into the building super's office. She called Hotch.

He answered on the first ring.

"Who is this and what do you want with Reid?"

"It's me Eileen, I had to ditch my phone," she said.

"I sent agent's to retrieve the mole in the human trafficking task force but she wasn't there," he said. "Her name is Mary Downing. Garcia is desperate to find Reid but only his phone was at a café not far from his apartment. Witnesses say he ran out the employee exit after pushing a woman, presumably Downing."

"Okay so he is on the run and scared," Cortland said. "Where'd he go?"

"Someone is probably watching all of our homes and he knows it. With the resources the Black Sash has and the desire to find him, I honestly don't know. Where are you?"

"Somewhere I can't stay much longer. Listen I'll find him and bring him back to the BAU. Be ready for us okay?"

"I'll do everything I can," he said. "Stay safe and bring him back Cortland."

"I will Agent Hotchner," she said and hung up.

Cortland ran out of the room and back up the stairs. At the back entrance she saw another armed man waiting for her. She silently ran to the main lobby and walked out casually.

It was nine o'clock at night. Still too early to make a ruckus in public. Where would Reid go that he felt safe? She'd been monitoring him for nearly three weeks. Careful to stay in the middle of the sidewalk, she began to think.

 _My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. A mixture of terror and adrenaline are running through my veins as I have just realized I walked into a trap. These people want to do horrible things to me. Where do I go for safety?_

Cortland thought about the memorials, the Smithsonian locations, the libraries. Embassy Row. Law enforcement agencies.

She noticed a man following her for about three minutes. So this was what it was like to play prey. Cortland made a few rapid turns and doubled back twice. In a dark corner she suddenly felt a man push her to the ground.

She swung her foot and made contact with his ankle forcing his knees to buckle giving her time to leap up. She punched the man the groin and then wacked him over the head with her forearm. This knocked him down. Once he was on the ground she kicked him in the chest. She pushed her foot to his throat.

"Phone and gun now," she said.

The man obliged. After zip tying his wrists and ankles, Cortland looked at the phone. The conversation had ended twenty-five minutes ago.

1: Any sign of him?

2: No. Four saw some running your direction.

1: I'll take care of him. First I have to get rid of the broad.

2: Do it quickly and quietly.

1: Am I ever not?

The conversation ended. This was the best lead she had. Time to play head games.

1\. The broad is dead. I have the punk in the trunk of his own car.

2\. It took you long enough. Meet at the second floor of the Jasper Street parking garage.

1\. Consider it done.

That was about ten minutes from her current location. She started to run and knock into people. She pick-pocketed a phone in the process.

"Agent Hotchner," Cortland said. "I don't have Reid but I have a meetup location. Jasper Street parking garage, second floor. I just posed as Black Sash agent driving Reid's car with Reid in the trunk to get in."

"You want to pose as an agent to get in all the way I assume?"

"You better believe it."

"What about Reid?"

"I think I know where he is and he is safer there until the Black Sash is taken down."

"You know I'm putting a lot of trust in you in Cortland."

"Have the SWAT team ready the minute I get in."

"You stay safe."

"Yes Sir."

Cortland hung up and walked into Reid's parking garage. Once again she had no trouble breaking into it. Hotwiring his car was absurdly easy. She tied her hair back and pulled out her makeup kit. She hadn't done this in a while but it was necessary in case the lights were bright. She applied some makeup to look a touch more masculine and threw on baseball cap. Some had teased her for her huge purse but it was working to her advantage tonight. Cortland took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Anything for Reid.

Cortland drove into the parking garage and adjusted the brim of her cap. The parking attendant came out.

"Password?"

"Getting the heck out of my way you stupid numbskull," she said in her roughest voice. "I have a package to deliver."

"I still need a password," the man said firmly.

"Fine," she said. "Come closer so in case someone is listening."

"Just give me the password," he said impatiently.

Cortland pulled out a gun. "How about this for a password?"

The man raised his hands. "I'm not paid in enough for this. Go ahead."

The button was pressed and Cortland was able to get through. She really wasn't a fan of playing an action figure but it was what needed to be done.

She got to the second floor and every spot was taken. There was a woman dressed in a black business suit waiting. She had dark hair and a string of thick pearls around her neck.

Cortland rolled down the window.

The woman didn't even look at her. "Pop the trunk," she said.

Cortland recognized her voice. It made her blood boil. It was Tasha.

"It doesn't work," Cortland said in the same rough voice.

"Then give me the keys," she impatiently and came closer.

"I'd rather shoot you," Cortland said fiercely as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at her forehead.

She heard a variety of guns being a cocked and ready to shoot.

"Eileen," she said delightfully. "I'm so sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. Especially since I'm going to kill you now."

"Spoken like a bad Bond villain," Cortland said and watched sniper beam took aim at the center of her chest.

Tasha gasped.

There was the screeching of tires as SWAT trucks filled the remaining space in the garage.

"Where is he!?" Tasha screamed. "Where is my pretty boy?"

"You'll never find out now," Cortland said nastily as men in SWAT gear apprehended her and her agents.

Hotch emerged from one of the vehicles, followed J.J., Rossi, and Lewis.

"You said you knew where he was," Hotch said urgently as Cortland got out of the car. "Tell me now."

"In his apartment," she said. "Hidden in the shower. The last place they'd look because they would think he was too smart to return home. Reverse psychology in other words."

J.J. turned to leave. "I'll go get him."

"Let me," Cortland said suddenly. "This could have just been a job for me but I didn't want to see your agent, friend hurt. Please let me find him and then bring him to the BAU as promised."

Everyone looked to Hotch. "Just call to say he is safe Cortland and tell him I'll see him on Friday."

"Yes sir," Cortland said with a smile and ran.

…

When this was over Cortland was going to help him install better locks. She wandered through the dark apartment and slowly opened the bathroom door. Cortland saw a shadow in the curtain. She slowly lifted the curtain.

He was curled up in a ball holding a knife.

"You're safe Spencer," she said.

Reid dropped the knife. "It is really over?"

Cortland nodded. "Truly over."

Reid stood up and stepped out of shower. He hugged her.

"Thank you Eileen," he said.

Cortland began to tear up. "I love you Spencer," she said.

He touched her face. "I think I'm starting to feel the same way."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fifteen:

Rossi woke up to the scent of bacon and freshly ground coffee. He found Cortland in his kitchen wearing an apron as she cooked eggs.

"You know I invited you to stay here as a guest, not my housekeeper," he said.

"I know but I just feel like I have to do something to show my gratitude," she said and then put some bread in the toaster.

He noticed she had cut up some parsley. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"When I was a beat cop I stopped the armed robbery of a restaurant. He was so grateful he offered to cook me dinner. Instead I asked to audit his cooking class."

"Smart move," Rossi said.

"Thanks," she said and continued to cook.

Rossi pulled out a slice of toast and began to butter it. "Do I also sense some manic tension? You have a job interview today don't you?"

Cortland pulled the bacon out. "Yep. When you put 'consultant for the FBI' on your resume, things pop up quickly."

"You'll be fine," he said.

"I have one long introduction to give. Six days ago, I was a private investigator for a corrupt agency performing illegal surveillance activity on an FBI agent on the behalf of the second biggest human trafficking ring in in the world. Now I'm living with a senior agent temporarily and applying for jobs at private security firms."

"Don't worry. You've done a lot of good Eileen, people will see that when they meet you."

She plated the food and ran to grab the orange juice from the juicer.

"Not a coffee person?" Rossi observed.

"Not on days when I'm nervous. It gives me the jitters."

"Good luck living with Reid then," he said. "I'm convinced he only keeps milk in his home to add to his coffee."

Cortland rolled her eyes. "You guys act as if we're already planning our wedding. We agreed to take it slow. I intend to get my own place."

"You can stay with me as long as you want," Rossi said as he sat down.

"What if you have company and don't want a random stranger around?" she said.

"The company I keep will understand. Besides the rent DC is expensive wherever you go. Take your time. Things will work out either way."

…

A week later they were at Garcia's toasting Cortland's good fortune. She had received a job offer by the end of the week. She thanked everyone, especially Hotch for his glowing reference.

Just as dinner was about to be served, phones went off. There was a kidnapping case in Boston that required their assistance. Cortland volunteered to wrap up dinner.

Rossi tossed her his keys. "I ride with Aaron," he said. "You drive safely."

"Will do," she said.

"I'll be home in a few hours," Garcia said. "Just remember to lock up."

"Of course," she said.

Hotch looked at her. "Don't get used to this. One day you're going to have to stop what you're doing and be ready to go anywhere."

Cortland stared at him. "You do know I served jail time right for my misconduct? There are more qualified people for the job."

"I'm not saying tomorrow or even this year. But some day you're going get tired of being grounded and want to join us and a position will be there for you. Think about it."

Hotch left without saying another word.

Reid approached her. "I hope to be home for poetry bash this Sunday. Are you sure you still want to go with me?"

"Are you sure you still want to go to a poetry reading?" Cortland asked. "It was my idea."

"Of course," he said.

"Break it up lovebirds," Rossi said. "We've got to go."

"See you later," Reid said suddenly kissed her on the cheek. He looked just as shocked as she did. "Bye," he said quickly and left.

J.J. and Lewis exchanged a grin and waved at Cortland as they left.

When the door finally closed for good, Cortland looked around. So this was her life now. Eating dinner with FBI agents. Falling in love with one them. Watching them leave quickly to go off and save the day. Considering the possibility of being one. This was her life now and she couldn't wait to see what happens next.

THE END

End Note:

Thank you everybody for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It is always a pleasure to write stories based off Criminal Minds. I look forward to writing more and seeing where they take us on this journey called life.


End file.
